


Had That Comin'

by queen_scribbles



Category: Shepherds of Haven - Lena Nguyen
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, F/M, Snowball Fight, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Who doesn't love a snowball fight with your best friend?
Relationships: Female MC/Trouble Alder
Kudos: 2





	Had That Comin'

Falling snow drifted to cover tree branches, various boulders, and the ground itself in a generous, muffling blanket. It was a picturesque scene, like something out of a portrait; quiet and beautiful, pristine white covering everything this far out from civilization.

And it went utterly unappreciated as Trick crouched behind one of the snow-capped boulders, ears pricked for the sound of footsteps and gaze scanning for movement as her hands rapidly formed functional if sloppy snowballs. There was the faint creak of snow being compressed under heavy boots, she caught the tail of a dark cloak and bright red scarf darting from tree cover to a boulder across the clearing, and she unleashed four of the freshly made snowballs toward the figure before ducking back behind her own cover.

Two of the snowballs spattered against the rock, but she heard Trouble’s laughing _“Shit!”_ and smirked in satisfaction she’d gotten him at least once.

Trick peeked out to figure her next move, squinting at the boulder to work out where she’d need to go for a good angle--

\--and jerked back with a yelp as an impressively large snowball whisked by her head, close enough it brushed the top of her hood before smacking against a tree behind her with a slushy _‘thud_ ’. 

“Haelfire, Trouble, are you tryin’ to take my head off?!” she hollered, flicking residual snowflakes off her head.

“Why would I do that? Travelin’ alone’s boring as hael,” he yelled back, a grin in his voice.

Trick wrinkled her nose . A small clump of snow thawed and dripped down, grazing her cheek and making her flinch. Their current positions would just turn into a stalemate. That would make _this_ boring.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained,_ she encouraged herself, eyeing the distance between her and the massive fallen tree she was contemplating as cover. It was pretty far, relatively speaking, and she knew even with how fast she was Trouble would probably get her at least once. Bu it would make _much_ better cover than her current spot. This boulder was barely bigger than her.

Trick huffed out a breath that briefly clouded the air before dissipating and lobbed two snowballs toward Trouble’s hiding place, just to keep him guessing. Then she tugged her scarf loose and used it as a sling to hold as many snowballs as possible, before sculpting a last rough one in each hand. (Those were more lumps than proper snowballs, but they would do the trick.) She took a last deep breath and lunged into a sprint across the gap, praying her leg wouldn’t cramp like it sometimes did in this kind of weather.

It didn’t, even when she twisted to launch her barrage of snowballs in hopes of keeping Trouble behind cover while she moved. Despite her efforts, his first return shot caught her hood with the right angle and force to knock it back, and his second only missed because she ducked (and almost went face first into a snowdrift for her effort). Another laughing oath told her she’d landed a couple hits herself as she tossed the last snowball and skidded knees-first behind the tree trunk to start reloading.

Her panting breaths clouded the air in front of her, and Trick tried to slow them down even as adrenaline had her grinning. The cold stung her lungs, and they were loud enough in her ears to cover other sounds.

The sharp crack of a branch snapping forced her to look over the top of the tree, wisps of copper and white hair falling in her face as she did. She didn’t see anything.

Trick frowned, Subtlety and stealth had never been Trouble’s strengths _Where’d you go?_ she wondered silently as she moved to the far end of the tree to peek from a different angle.

Nothing. No dark grey cloak, no red scarf, no tousled blond hair. 

Her frown deepened and she ignored every instinct screaming at her to _**hide**_ as she stepped out from behind the tree, snowball in hand, to scrutinize the clearing.

She paid for her curiosity in short order, to the tune of a snowball--smaller than his others, but well-made--smacking her square in the face. 

It only stung a little, even heightened by the cold, but it caught her sufficiently off-guard to knock her on her ass. Trick laughed at her own hubris as she flung one arm up on the air. “Alright, alright, you win!”

Trouble emerged from behind a different boulder than where she’d last seen him, grinning with only a trace of smugness as he started her direction. “Had enough, huh?”

“Yeah.” She grinned up at him, brushing melted snow off her cheek and feeling a touch of smugness herself at the clumps of snow dotting his coat and cloak from her own good hits. “‘I had it comin’ for startin’ a snowball fight with someone nicknamed _Deadeye_.”

Trouble laughed as he stopped next to her. “Good point.”

Trick rolled her eyes and soft-lobbed what was left of her snowball at his chest. It bounced off his heavy coat without sticking. Trouble grinned as he caught half of it and dumped it down the back of her collar.

Trick shrieked around a laugh--” _ **Muti!**_ ”--and grabbed the back of his boot, yanking forward to land him on his ass next to her. 

“Okay, I had that comin’,” he laughed.

“Blazin’ straight you did,” Trick retorted with a grin.

Trouble’s laugh turned into a furrowed brow as he looked at her face. “Haelfire, did I getcha that bad?” He reached over to brush his thumb over her scarred cheek.

_Twenty lyss says there’s a welt,_ Trick bet herself glibly as she shrugged off his chagrin. “Don’t worry ‘bout it; doesn’t even hurt.” She gestured at that entire side of her face with a wry smirk. “’Sides, I’ve done worse to myself.”

Trouble huffed a laugh and let his hand drop. “If you say so.”

“I say so.” She grinned and reassuringly punched his shoulder before flopping back in the snow. It was deep enough, and the right consistency, this should work...

“Whaddya doin’?”

“Snow angel,” Trick said, arms and legs already swishing through the snow. “I’m already wet, little more ain’t gonna hurt.”

Trouble chuckled, and after a beat, there was was a muffled _whump_ as he joined her. 

They were close enough their hands brushed and they may have kicked each other’s boots a couple times, but in a few moments’ time they were sitting up, faces pink from cold and snow clinging to their hair as they shared a grin.

“We better get movin’,” Trouble sighed, dusting the snow out of his hair as he pushed to his feet. “Blade’ll give us hell if he finds out why we’re late.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Trick said drolly as she accepted the hand he offered and he hauled her to her feet. She steadied herself with a hand against his chest while she caught her balance.

““Deal,” Trouble said with a laugh. They shook on it with matching grins, then pulled their hoods back up and resumed their original course toward Haven’s gates.

Leaving behind two snow angels, so close together it almost looked like they were holding hands as the snow slowly filled them in.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, these two are just the biggest, most oblivious, idiots to ever fall in love. :P And unlike Shepherd’s Honor, this one is far enough through the story there are Feelings, just neither of them has realized it yet and they make me want to scream. xD (I do love that all my fic ideas for them so far have involved mental images like piggyback rides or snow angels, like they have FUN together. Just goofball best friends who somewhere along the line fell in love nbd)


End file.
